A Thousand Dragons
by justonelastchapter
Summary: An epic tale by the revered Mallory Lisp that brings together the most unlikely of not-nice invisible heroes.


**Chaser 2 : Impirus curse**

**(Word) transformation**

**(quote) "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure." ― Marianne Williamson, A Return to Love: Reflections on the Principles of "A Course in Miracles"**

**(word count) exactly 1499 words**

**Black Walnut: Alt: write about an unconfident or self-doubting character.**

**Alligator: Write about a Death Eater. Alt, write about a Slytherin.**

**Demiguise: Write about someone who Is hardly ever noticed, or Is compared to someone else a lot.**

**prompt: red, house elf, happy**

**Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

May 1998

What could possibly be said for all the deceased of Hogwarts that hasn't been already. All the people(good and bad) in the world said their words(fake and real) and now it was time for silence(with some background noise). That was what Astoria said anyway. The girl was smart(er).

Daphne thought the war would never end(still not over). But, in the insane case that is did, everything would be (better) okay when it was done(which isn't).

(Not true)

Sitting alone, back to the wall, Dalpne just watched. Edging on society, Daphne was what she always was: invisible.

Astoria (flashy, beautiful, perfect) drew the eyes and Daphne was content in her younger sister's shadow(Really she was).

After the war 'ended' and everything went back to 'normal', being invisible was an asset not a burden.

Holding a book with short fingers, too indelicate to be mistaken for (Astoria's) any proud heiress', Daphne looked on. Face hidden by hair that wasn't fair or silky, she wasn't seen. It wasn't surprising when someone tried to sit on her. (Though she did apologize profusely afterwards)

It was routine. A regiment.

At six Tom would begin boiling tea and officially open the doors at six thirty. Astoria would come down from their suite at exactly seven. Greengrass Manor was being swept for dark artifacts(again).

Now, the Leaky Cauldron was their(humble) home.

Astoria had yet to accept that. At Seven fifteen Draco Malfoy would pick up Astoria and they would leave for the day(on all days) and they would do who knows what(snog).

The two would beat the large crowds by leaving early. (Smart)Being a Slytherin wasn't a desired position. The general populace didn't respond well(or even pretend) to the silver and green. They responded(horribly) even less 'well' to ex-non convicted-Death Eaters.

If anyone called themselves impartial to Hogwarts Houses they were lying and Daphne knew first hand.

Slytherins equaled bad(Not cunning, not ambitious, -evil).

Hufflepuffs equaled lame and 'nice'(not brave, -cowardly)

Ravenclaws equaled nerds(not earthshaking, not potential ministers, -paper pushers)

Gryffindors equaled brave(not bullys, not ignorant, not stupid, -heros)

It wasn't fair. It wasn't just. It just was.

Seven thirty, fifteen short minuets later, people start to trickle in.

At eight though, something notable happens. Not notable like out-of-place-notable because Daphne sees it every day. An invisible hand pulls back a wooden chair and idly stirs a cup of tea. Perfectly normal really-if they weren't invisible.

Every single day, The Invisible Puzzle walks in, orders a cuppa, pays upfront and just stirs it's tea. Daphne would be lying if she said that The Invisible Puzzle didn't grab her attention.

Because it did.

But(not to forget) Daphne had nothing against lies.

* * *

December 1998

It was the week before Christmas when _it_ happened.

Daphne in no way anticipated it. If she did she probably would have never left her bed. Already she had slept in that day(rare for sure).

Every table was filled. Daphne's spot was taken by a very passionate pair or men to which she veered away from.

Everyone had a friend except for her and Daphne felt nothing short of exposed as she walked to the middle of the room. Clutching a book to her chest, knuckles white, she took the seat across from the 'empty' one.

Daphne knew that it wasn't, though. The Invisible Puzzle sat there(then again, he was invisable...)

Still strange through. All the crowded tables and this one was clear- Invisable Puzzle or not.

Not relinquishing her grip on 'A Thousand Dragons', Daphne looked around the pub once more.

Mistletoe hung from the ceilings and holly draped over every available surface. All the celebrations but Daphne's generic Christmas decorations for shame.

At the Greengrass'(or before the war at the greengrasses)There was no tree or festive plants. Instead there was a change in color palette to a darker green with the addition of an actual fire place.

Miffy, the house elf, tended to the fire twenty-four/seven during the holidays.

A flash of red caught Daphne's eye.

(In retrospect, she really wasn't thinking) Sitting up quickly, her book fell to the ground. Arm reached out, she grabbed hold of a silky fabric. Barely containing her scream, Daphne pulled(hard).

Down it went.

Out of anyone The Mystery Puzzle could have been and all of Daphne's (educated) speculations(_absolutely nothing_) nothing could have prepared her for _him_.

Messy black hair stuck out at odd angles with surprized green eyes just _looking_ at her.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Mystery Puzzle was Harry Potter.

(Not possible)

Then someone screamed and pulled Daphne out of her chair. Seemingly everyone in the pub surged forward like a tide and blinded by the myriad of bodies, and Daphne was dragged out to sea alone again as Harry Potter signed skin, papers and even food.

Daphne attempted to right her fur jacket, shaking it out, before glancing around for her book. (Oh well) It was lost in the masses and there was no way Daphne would ever re-enter the wild hoard willingly.

* * *

January 1999

"Hey!" A voice called out behind her.

Walking faster, Daphne refused to look back. Already she had lost four skirts, three jackets and seven shirts to the street vandalized. Going around hiding behind bins, a group of newly graduated Hogwarts students, hexed Slytherin alumni's clothes a awful shade of red.

Understandably, those total fourteen articles of clothing had to be burned(seemed sensible at the time).

At some point, common sense would have kicked in and Daphne would have reached the conclusion that the Hogwarts layabouts would never have bothered to call after her.

A hand grabbed her shoulder before quickly releasing. An instant from being sprawled across the ground, Daphne's shoulder saved her caller.(Quite an accomplishment)

Though either way, Daphne still drew her wand, whipping around to face the opposition.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

(Of course)

Though wearing a rather ugly cap and popped collar, there was no mistaking his brilliant green eyes.

Not lowering her wand, she watched Harry Potter, mighty slayer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, fidget.

He fumbled around his bag for some something while Daphne stood freezing. She didn't snap at him as she had thought she would, instead she just held her wand aloft.

His apologizing was endearing(Not that Daphne would ever admit, though).

Then he held out a book- Daphne barely recognized it but when she did her eyes widened.

'A Thousand Dragons'

by Mallory Lisp

"Yeah," Harry scratched the back of his neck, and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that."

With one last shiver, he waved and turned. Walking away with Daphne still aiming her wand, reunited with her book.

Polite social instinct kicked in after years of ettiquite lessons.

Running after him, trying to the best of her ability not to slip on ice, Daphne called his name.

"Hey!" She hollered. (in-the-most-unlady-like-nature)"Up for tea at the Leaky?"

Harry turned around and his eyes glimmered. "Alright."

* * *

February 2005

"Morning Love," He smiled against her skin.

"Too early," Daphne protested but Harry was already up.

"Don't make me imperio you out of bed-I'm legally certified." he threatened but his voice was drowned out as Daphne burrowed deeper into the covers, which were then pulled back.

Kissing her lightly, Daphne followed the lips up to a sitting position. She didn't mean for it to happen but it did. They got further and further away, and she chased after them.

How aptly that described their relationship was actually quite funny.

Astoria didn't think so though, -made family reunions an absolute pain.

But regardless, he still made her brave, loyal, 'nice' too even.

And in return, Daphne liked to hope she made the stupid Gryffindor just an ounce smarter, sufficiently more thoughtful, ambitious, and overall, better.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not as proud of this as I would have hoped to be. Rushed work not to mention that this is my 'fluff'.**

**I'm not in general a very 'fluffy' person so this was a good challenge. Don't be afraid to drop a review.**


End file.
